disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior Disney Heroes/Princes
Princes/Heroes The Junior Disney Princes''' (also known as Heroes)' are an official line-up of 13 male protagonists and deuteragonists who are the love-interests of the Junior Disney Princesses. Official Heroes '''Pinocchio' is the main protagonist from the 1940 film of the same name. He is a living puppet who must prove himself worthy to become a real boy, with the help of Jiminy Cricket as his conscience. Walt Disney and his crew used a marionette model and child actor Dickie Jones, who voiced Pinocchio in the movie, to animate the character. Arthur Pendragon, better known as''' Wart', is the main protagonist from Disney's 1963 feature film ''The Sword in the Stone. In the film, Arthur is an orphan boy who becomes King of England. He was voiced by three voice actors (Rickie Sorensen, Richard Reitherman, and Robert Reitherman), which leads to noticeable changes in Arthur's voice throughout the film. Taran is the main protagonist of The Black Cauldron. He was voiced by Grant Bardsley. He is headstrong and courageous, though occasionally foolhardy, and harbors an intense desire to prove his worth and heroism through noble acts. Indeed, much of the movie centers on Taran's search for his own worth. Taran was a foundling discovered by Dallben, the enchanter and farmer. As Taran grew up, he became restless and longed for adventures beyond the borders of Caer Dallben. His time would eventually come when, just after being granted the position of Assistant Pig Keeper for Hen Wen, Dallben's oracular pig, the animal escapes her enclosure. Rei is the male protagonist of the manga series, Kilala Princess. He is the throne prince of the mystical land Paradiso. After his kingdom was rebelled by a collection of dangerous robots, he is brainwashed by Valdou and loses his memories as a prince, and is sent to other countries to search for the princess of the Magic Tiara. Cody is an 8-year-old boy from Australia and the deuteragonist (and false protagonist) in Disney's 1990 film The Rescuers Down Under, sequel to the 1977 film The Rescuers. With his pocket knife, Cody rescued Marahute, the golden eagle, from being tied up in ropes. He later gets abducted by the evil poacher Percival C. McLeach who threatens him to reveal the whereabouts of Marahute. Cody is the male equivalent to Penny from The Rescuers. He is also voiced by Adam Ryen, who also did his voice in the Norwegian version. Jim Hawkins is the main protagonist of Disney's 2002 feature film''Treasure Planet. He is voiced by Joseph Gordon-Levitt as a teenager and Austin Majors as a little boy. He is a very adventerous, caring young lad. During the beginning of the film he was a stereotypical, alienated teenager, constantly in trouble and "like a stranger" to his mother Sarah. In the DVD's Visual Commentary, the directors said that to emphasize Jim's "Bad Boy" reputation, they added the black jacket, and the shadow or "eye-mask" over his eyes. By the end of the movie, however, he no longer wears the jacket, and the eye-mask is gone. At first Jim is stoic and guarded, but as time goes on, he begins to open up. Unofficial Heroes '''Andy Davis '(Toy Story Movies) Howard Wienerman ''(Randy Cunningham 9th Grade ninja) Guest Member '''Russell '(Up) Nemo ''(Finding Nemo)'' Prince Ralphie ''(Princess and the Frog)'' Jake Long ''(American Dragon: Jake Long)'' Wilbur Robinson ''(Meet the Robinsons)'' Phineas Flynn ''(Phineas & Ferb)'' Ferb Fletcher ''(Phineas & Ferb)'' John Darling ''(Peter Pan)'' Michael Darling ''(Peter Pan)'' ''Expected Princes/Heroes'' King Jackson "Jack" Crabgrass ''(Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja)'' Category:Royalty Category:Crossover game Category:Disney Princess Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Junior Disney Heroes Protucts Category:Lovers Category:Disney Sequel Category:Disney characters Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Males Category:Images